Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting device that ejects a liquid supplied from an ink tank.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejecting device that supplies a liquid to a liquid ejecting head on a carriage through a tube from an ink tank is known. In this type of liquid ejecting device, a dynamic pressure is generated in the liquid in the tube by an inertia force or the like caused by movement of the carriage, and the dynamic pressure may affect ejection in some cases.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-73120 describes that, in order to absorb the dynamic pressure of the liquid along with the movement of the carriage, a damper device in which a flexible film is welded to a channel member formed flatly is provided.
In response to a recent request for size reduction of the liquid ejecting device, the size reduction of the liquid ejecting head and the damper device is in demand. However, in a case where the size of the damper device is reduced, and an area of the flexible film is narrowed, the dynamic pressure of the liquid cannot be sufficiently absorbed.
The damper device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-73120 can sufficiently absorb the dynamic pressure of the liquid but a relatively wide space is needed for installation and cannot meet the request for size reduction. Moreover, in a case where the flexible film having a wide area is to be stored in a small-sized component, its structure becomes complicated, and manufacturing becomes difficult.